A Chance
by vampoof94
Summary: Robin and Nami talk about their real feelings. Nami x Robin Yuri


"Robin! Please come back!" Nami screamed the words until her voice finally failed her. She wasn't sure if this was real or just another one of her nightmares, but either way it hurt. She had nearly lost Robin once and she wasn't going to let it happen again. Her dreams had other ideas though. Nami had wanted to break the walls around Robin since the day she realized she loved her. Of course she kept it to herself until the things at Enies Lobby happened. Nami had captured Robin in tight hug and blurted out her feelings for the older woman. Robin wasn't even sure what to say. She had been alone most of her life and had never loved someone like that. Luckily for the raven haired girl, the marines showed up and they had to fight. Nami couldn't force her nightmares away and now she was standing all alone in a burning building. She saw raven hair out of the corner of her eye and turned to see Robin walking into the fire. Nami screamed again. "Robin!"

…**...**

Nami bolted upright and felt the beads of sweat slide across her cold skin. She struggled to breath and everything was blurry. She felt hands placed on her shoulders.

"Nami!"

"Nami-san!"

"Nami!" The worried cries from her crew mates were all around her. Nami realized that her tears were causing things to appear blurry. She wiped them away with shaky hands. "Nami are you okay?" She realized that Chopper was the one asking her. She looked at him and nodded. Sanji and Chopper were casting worried glances back and forth. She put on a fake smile and got out of bed.

"I'm fine guys. Why are you in my room?"

"We heard you scream and ran in here." Chopper said quietly. Nami grabbed a towel and some clothes before exiting her room.

"Sorry. Just another bad dream is all."

Sanji and Chopper looked at each other. "Just another bad dream about Robin then."

…**...**

Nami stepped into the bath and took a deep breath. She had to find a way to end these dreams. Ever since they escaped with Robin, the girls hadn't spoken much. Now they were on their new ship and had to see each other a lot. They shared a room, yet Nami didn't want to talk about her feelings again. Nami sunk under the water and felt the warmth wrap around her. It felt good on her cold skin. She heard the door open and lifted her head. Nami felt the heat rise to her cheeks and she turned her head away from Robin who was slowly undressing before her. Nami tired not to look at her friend, but when Robin sat in the bath across from her, Nami couldn't help but look. The blush on her cheeks deepened when Robin looked at her and smiled.

"Good morning Nami."

"Morning Robin..."

"I'm sorry about the bad dreams. I already know they're my fault." Robin sighed. "I caused so much trouble for everyone."

"No. It's not your fault. You did what you thought was right. There was no way we would let one of our nakama leave the crew so easily." Nami smiled softly and looked at Robin. "We'll never leave you behind."

"But now you have nightmares."

"Those...are nothing really."

"And the one this morning?" Robin sighed. "Can I ask what they're about?"

"..." Nami looked at the water. "You leaving."

"I guess we need to talk about what happened." Robin said quietly. Nami nodded slowly. She knew it was time to figure things out. Robin continued. "Did you really mean what you said?"

"Yeah..."

Robin was quiet for a moment as she thought about how to respond. "I've never been close to anyone like that." Robin said as she closed her eyes. Nami slumped. "But I guess we could try."

Nami stared at Robin in shock for a moment before words formed in her mind. "Do you mean...you'll be...?"

"Your girlfriend?" Robin smirked when Nami nodded. "Yes. I'd love to be with you Nami."

The young girl swore she would faint right there and then, but by some miracle she managed to stay conscious. She smiled happily and threw her arms around Robin with tears sliding down her cheeks. Robin laughed and wrapped her arms around Nami.

"Oi! Nami!" Luffy's yell erupted throughout the room and Nami saw the boy run into the room.

"What the hell Luffy!?"

"You have to see what I caught!" Luffy grinned excitedly and Nami stood up and punched the boy. He crashed through the door and she let out a long sigh. She felt someone wrap a towel around her and looked to see Robin smiling at her.

"Luffy has problems."

"We all do. Am I right Nami?" Robin pulled Nami close to her and looked her in the eyes. "I promise that I'll never leave you again and I'll help you keep the bad dreams away."

"I don't think I'll have them anymore." Nami smiled and kissed Robin.

"Thank you Nami. For giving me another reason to live."

"Huh?" Nami asked in confusion. Robin just smiled and shook her head before placing her lips on Nami's once more. The young girl had broken her walls that she had worked so hard to build over the years, and now she was feeling something she thought was no longer possible. She found happiness. She wasn't alone anymore.


End file.
